


The Happiness of a Future King

by Knowmefirst



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaherdin knows that to love a prince can only bring sadness. Prince Trahan knows that he can never marry Kaherdin if he wants a heir when he becomes king. However, both of them will learn that, even future kings and their partners of choice are aloud to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiness of a Future King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> Alley_skywalker, I hope you like it. I had so much fun writing it, and I couldn't contain myself when I saw in your sign-up form that you ask for original work :) The setting is place in the modern era, as is not part of a fandom, I hope that its okay. 
> 
> Note: not beta!

Kaherdin gave a sigh as he bend down to pick up the paper that the Prince had drop to the floor in his haste to leave that morning and make it on time for the meeting. He put a paper on top of the pile that was already precariously close to falling to the floor, but when nothing happen he made a happy sound. However, when he got up from graving the last paper from the floor he bump into the desk and before his eyes, he saw the pile tilt to the side. He widen his eyes and before he could throw himself across the desk and save the pile, it had fallen to the floor. 

He silently curse, and bend down to retrieve the papers again, but he was about to grave the first paper when he notice a gold trim paper and with curiosity getting the better of him. Kaherdin lean forward and pick it up. He silently read it, and as he continue reading it was becoming clear what it was that he was holding on his hands. With shaking hands, he pick up the rest of the papers and put them on the desk. He step back before he did any more mess, and left the Prince rooms. 

He move quietly down the corridors until he arrive at his office, opening and closing the door behind him so as not invite unwanted visitors. Kaherdin walk to his desk chair and sat down, he cradle his head on his hands and before he could stop he felt the tears and once he started he couldn’t stop. He had known since the moment that he and Trahan had started to see each other secretly that this day would come. However, deep down Kaherdin had thought that they could find a way around it, but seeing the marriage proposal was a rude awakening that their or more like his time was up. 

Kaherdin sat strait and took out his handkerchief and clean his eyes, by crying he wasn’t going to solve anything all he was bringing to himself was heartache. He got up and pick up the file that he was meant to take to the Prince, but before he left his office he look at himself in the mirror making sure that no sign of crying was noticeable. With a final look he straiten himself and open the door. He had a file to deliver.

***

Throughout the meeting, Kaherdin knew that Trahan could tell that something was wrong, but no matter how many times Trahan tried to get him to look at him. Kaherdin pretended that he was really busy taking notes, and only coming in contact with Trahan, when he needed to give him a paper. When the meeting was over, Kaherdin got up and before Trahan could tell him to wait, he’d left the meeting.

He was making notes of today’s meeting with the King for Trahan later perusal when the other burst into this office and close the door with a slam, locking it for a good measure. Before Kaherdin could get up to ask what this was about, he was pull up by his shoulders and lips claiming his. Even when Kaherdin didn’t want to feel anything, he felt his body yield to Trahan, and with a moan he wrapped his arms around Trahan shoulders. Pulling the other closer. After a while the kiss ended, they stood wrapped in each other arms with their foreheads touching. 

“Please tell me what is wrong, Kaherdin.” Trahan murmured, looking up. 

Kaherdin look at Trahan and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t tell him what was wrong, no matter how much he wish. He smile, and said:

“Nothing is wrong.” Kaherdin smile. 

He could tell that Trahan didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t going to push him. Instead he only smile and ask for the notes of the meeting, and just like that they both pretended that everything was back to normal between them.

***

That night Trahan was sitting at his desk, tapping the pen on his desk. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t focus on anything. All his mind could think off was Kaherdin hunted look when he’d arrive at the meeting. He knew that he hadn’t been the only one that notice, his father had notice it and so had some of the other members. He reach out to pick up the marriage proposal and notice that it wasn’t were he’d left it the night before. With a curse he got up and knew what had put that hunted look in Kaherdin eyes.

With contract in hand, he was about to leave the room and confront Kaherdin. However, when he open the door he found his father in the other side about to knock on the door. The king brought his hand down and clear his throat, and without asking for permission he walk inside the room. With an internal sigh, Trahan close the door and walk back to his desk and sat down offering the other chair to his father. 

His father decline the chair and walk around his room, he stop to inspect a tiny model of the castle and kept walking until finally he stood in front of the desk again, and this time taking the seat that had been offer at the beginning. His father look at him and then at the clutter mess in the desk, when his eye fell on the contract, his father reach forward and pick it up. Before Trahan could ask what his father needed, his father spoke.  
“When I was your age, I receive a marriage contract.” His father said, “It looked exactly like this one.”

Trahan didn’t know what to say, so he only nodded for his father to continue. 

“It was a marriage contract to Princess Isabella of Portugal,” His father put the document on the desk and look up, “I’ll be honest she was such a beautiful woman when she was young, many men wanted to marry her.” 

This time he couldn’t contain himself and he needed to know, “Why didn’t you?” 

“Because I feel in love with the most beautiful woman, and she had beauty inside and out. Your mother.” His father smile gently as he play with his marriage ring.

“Why are you telling me this?” Trahan quietly ask. 

His father looked at him, and as he got up he said: “Not because you’re the future king means you have to give up happiness for the crown.”

“But he—” Trahan started to say, but got interrupted by his father. 

“A man?” His father smile, “I think is about time there are changes around here. Don’t you?” 

With that his father left him alone, but after a while of going over what his father said. He smile and got up, this time leaving the contract behind. He walk towards Kaherdin room and again he didn’t knock only barge, but this time he didn’t close the door and let anyone that walk by see what they wanted. He move towards the bed, and before the other could ask what was going on he pull Kaherdin and kiss him. He pull back and smile at Kaherdin and before the other one could get his wits about he said: 

“Marry me.” Trahan smile.

“What!?” Kaherdin splutter. “Are you out of your mind?” 

“I was, now I’m not.” Trahan pull him forward, and this time whisper, “Marry me, Kaherdin.” And then, “Please.”  
Trahan saw the moment when Kaherdin accepted, and with a smile he pull the other forward and kiss him.

***

Queen Amelia saw her husband come into the room, smiling from ear to ear and lower the book she’d been reading. She raise an eyebrow and ask:

“Did it work?”

“Of course it worked, told you didn’t I?” 

Amelia close the book and put it to the side, and said: 

“You must accept some times, they don’t work that well.”

King Ridgeley turn to his wife and ask, “Tell me one time, my plans had not work” 

“Remember Egbert.” Amelia raise an eyebrow. 

“Oh, please don’t remind me of that man.” Ridgeley said, as he got into bed.

Amelia wrapped her arm around her husband middle and ask, “Do you think Kaherdin would say yes?” 

Ridgeley pull his wife closer and place a kiss on top of her head, “He will, he loves our boy very much.” 

“As our boy loves him.” Amelia said, she lean forward and place a kiss on her husband lips. “As, I do you.” 

With a final kiss they turn off the lights, letting the castle settle around them as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
